Twin Souls
by The Daylighter
Summary: Alice has a vision of her soul twin. She sets out to find her but can't. When their paths cross will Alice get her happy family? Or will the vampires around her twin be too protective? OS V/H


Twin Souls

Summary: One shot. Alice has a vision of her Twin. Not a birth twin but something much more important, they had twin souls. Seeing no details on where or who she is, Alice along with Jasper spent years searching for her, with no luck. A sad Alice decides to rest for a bit and ends up in Forks. She is shocked when she realizes her Twin is here and is not alone. Will she get her happy family or will they turn her away?

APOV

"Jazz…" I whined as we waited in the hotel room for the sun to go down. "I swear, the vision I had of her, she was here. Right here in Phoenix."

I knew he didn't understand my need to find her. Sometimes I didn't even understand it. I have had several visions, most fuzzy, too bright or too dark. One thing was always certain: we are connected, and I am determined to find her.

"Well Ali, we have been here for three days and looked all over." He stopped and thought a second. "Maybe we should stop looking." I gasped.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. From the very beginning he had supported me and didn't ask questions. Why now? Maybe I had ruined our lives with this obsession to find her. I just know that once I did I would be finding the best friend a girl could ask for. I was hurting my relationship with Jazz with pulling him all over to look. Maybe he was right.

I sighed in defeat and hung my head. "Yeah Jazz, I suppose you are right. We should find somewhere to settle then." I flopped back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Wishing that I could sleep just to forget and stop thinking so much.

I could hear Jazz get up and move over to the desk that held the laptop. I heard the click of the keys and I knew he was searching for a more permanent place to stay, weather permitting. He could have just asked me to look in the future and see where we end up. I think he is just giving me my space.

I felt the familiar tug and closed my eyes, welcoming the vision.

_We were driving and I was smiling and singing along with the radio. We slowed down and drove past a sign that said 'Welcome to Forks, Washington'_

_I squealed. "We are here Jazz. Our new home." I leaned over and gave him a kiss. _

I sat straight up. "Where are we going darling?" He was at my side now.

I smiled at how well he knew me. "Forks, Washington." I stated, matter-of-factly.

"Okay well I just booked a rental online. So we leave at sun down," He stroked my cheek. "That leaves a few hours. Whatever will we do?" He raised an eyebrow and I could feel the lust rolling off of him.

In less than a second I had my top off and was straddling him. "I can think of a thing or two." I smiled as I leaned down and captured his mouth with my own.

xxx

I had just checked out of the hotel when Jazz pulled in front of the hotel in a nice yellow Porsche. I felt my jaw drop, as this was my dream car.

"Jazz?" I questioned.

"Yes darling, it's me. I figured we would need a car if we are gonna settle. We are well off with all the investing we do." He smirked at me.

I always know when to sell and when to buy into stocks. So we made a nice sum of money, enough to take care of us for several years.

"Did you buy it?" I squealed.

He laughed and nodded a yes to me. I jumped in his arms and kissed him. "I love you Jasper Whitlock."

"As I love you Alice Whitlock," He kissed me back and motioned for me to get in the car. "We have a long trip ahead of us."

I jumped in and turned on the radio. He got in and we were on our way to our new home in Forks. "We might need to hunt sometime soon too."

"Yes that is a wise idea." He glanced at me. "What would you have done Ali, if we found her?" I thought about this for a second. I knew the answer, just seeing if it was still the same.

"Well I think that if she was vampire that would be great. But if she is human I am hoping she accepts me, and then I would turn her. We are meant to be sisters for life."

BPOV

I woke up to the sound of the raining beating on my window. Being here for a couple months now you would think I would be used to the rain. Looking at the clock and seeing it was 3 am I huffed and looked at the ceiling.

Renee has been begging me to come to Florida with her and Phil. I couldn't explain why but I felt I had to come to Forks, to be with Charlie. Once I got here and saw Charlie I thought this nagging feeling would go away, only it hasn't. Then when I met Edward and his family I thought for sure he was the one I needed to find. It didn't get better, it has gotten worse. I feel like I should be looking for someone, yet being in Forks just felt…right.

I shook the thought when I felt like someone was staring at me. I sat up, and in the corner of my room was a figure. I opened my mouth to scream and he was next to me in a second, hand over my mouth.

"Shh…love it's only me." I relaxed as I heard the velvety voice of Edward and felt his breath on my ear.

"What are you doing here Edward?" I asked.

I reached down and grabbed my sheet to cover my body, seeing as I only slept in a short tank top and panties. We hadn't gotten to that stage, we barely kiss. He is too afraid of hurting me. Maybe if he did see it he would loosen up. I let the sheet fall back down.

His eyes roamed my body and I giggled. He growled a little and groaned.

"I came to watch you sleep. I enjoy being close to you love." He cupped my face in his hands and kissed me softly on the cheek.

If Charlie had woken up he would have shot Edward, we would have had a hard time explaining why he doesn't die, and the family's secret would be out. What would I say? 'Charlie my boyfriends a vampire' that wouldn't go well.

"What about Charlie, what if-"

He cut me off by putting his finger to my lips. "I can read minds, remember?"

Oh. "Sometimes I forget, because you can't read my mind."

He gave me a look that said 'don't remind me'. Instead though he said, "Go back to sleep."

"I will only if you promise me you will stay." I reached for his hand. He got in next to me and held me close. I didn't want him to leave. I never slept better than I did when I slept in his arms. Usually we were at his house and Charlie would think I was having a sleepover with Rose.

She was my best friend. We weren't as close as most people would say best friends should be, but we got along and enjoyed each other's company. I think it helps that her boyfriend Emmett is like a big brother to me.

Actually the entire family felt like my family. Carlisle and Esme had been accepting of me from the very beginning. I truly felt like they were my mom and dad. I had felt so alone before the Cullen's moved to town.

As much as I love Renee and Charlie the fact that I am growing older each day makes me sad. I want to be with Edward forever. He makes me happy and I love him so much. He says he feels the same and that I am his soul mate, yet he is determined not to change me.

My eyes were heavy but I wanted to say one thing. "Edward…"

"Yes my Bella."

"Please change me." I felt him tense before I fell into the darkness.

I woke up to the annoying sound of the alarm blaring in my ear. I reached over and slammed it. Silence. Finally.

Then the knock on the door came. Charlie's voice came over from the other side of the wood. "Bells, time to get up. Looks like the rain froze over. Be careful, it's icy out there."

"I'm up Char- Dad. I'll ride to school with Edward. I'll be fine." I answered back.

"Well I am headed into the station." I heard his footsteps go down the stairs and out of the door.

I got up and made my way into the bathroom. After showering and getting dressed I made my way into my bedroom. I screamed when I opened the door and Edward was sitting on my bed.

"Jeez Edward, you scared me." I had my hand over my heart.

"I'm sorry love. I am here to give you a ride." He gave me my favorite crooked smile.

"Okay I just need to grab a quick bite." I giggled.

I made my way down the stairs and grabbed some pop-tarts and headed out to the Volvo with Edward. I noticed as we pulled in the parking lot that Rose and Emmett had decided to bring the BMW. It stuck out, being bright red.

We pulled up next to it and I got out. I went over and gave Rose a hug. "Good Morning Rose, Emmett."

"Morning Bells." Rose responded.

Emmett came and picked me up, squeezing me. "Hey little sister."

"Em, need to breath." Edward was at my side and pulled me out of his arms.

"Emmett, you need to be more careful."

I laughed as Rose and Em rolled their eyes. Edward is forever being protective and so worried that something is going to happen to me.

"He wouldn't have to if you changed me. Then I wouldn't be so breakable." I received a glare from Edward.

Just then the bell rang. We walked toward the school. "Bella, we have discussed this."

Not wanting to argue with him, I sighed. "Yeah I know." I kissed his cheek as I entered the classroom with Rose.

"Bella…" I heard him groan behind me.

APOV

It felt good to be settled down in a town. I hadn't ventured out into Forks but I knew I would have to go elsewhere when I needed to shop. We had purchased a home on the outer parts of Forks and ordered everything we needed online. We spent a week indoors and today we would be starting school.

We went hunting first thing this morning in order to help Jazz. Though he hasn't slipped up in years he still worries he will. I thought I smelt the scent of another of our kind, but I couldn't be sure because the rain here was constantly washing the smell away.

"Jazz if we don't go back and get cleaned up we will be late on our first day."

He finished the elk he was drinking from and we went back home to get cleaned up.

We pulled into the school parking lot late, I looked around and I noticed that nicest cars in the lot were a red BMW and a silver Volvo. We parked and went inside to the office to get our schedules. I was a little disappointed that we had to use my maiden name. We couldn't be married and in high school.

I walked up to the desk. I read the nametag. "Hello, Mrs. Cope. I am Alice Brandon and this is Jasper Whitlock."

"Yes we have been expecting you. Here are you schedules and have each teacher sign this slip and bring it back at the end of the day."

"Okay thank you, we will do that." I grabbed our schedules and we headed to class. Lucky for us we had all of our classes together.

We walked into the first class and everyone stopped to look up at us. I noticed a few girls looking at my Jazz and I had to control myself.

I went right up to the teacher's desk and handed him our slips. "Hello I am Alice and this is Jasper. We are new here."

"Take a seat in the back please."

We made our way to the back and, as I sat down, in front of me was another of our kind, I was sure. She was beautiful and had long blonde hair. She had pale skin and her eyes were golden. I could smell the venom.

How had I not seen this coming? I must have been too focused on moving and getting settled.

"Alice…Alice." Jasper was saying my name.

I turned to face him on my left. "I'm fine Jazz."

Just when I said that I noticed the long brown hair flowing in front of him. I gasped. It couldn't be. I would notice the back of her anywhere; I spent years replaying my visions and trying to find her.

"Jazz, it's …it's her." I whispered.

Just then the girl turned and locked eyes with me. The bell rang then and I extended my hand. "HI, I'm Alice, this is my boyfriend Jasper."

She took my hand without any hesitations and answered, "I'm Bella and this is my friend Rose."

I looked at Rose who was glaring and I thought I heard a little growl escape her chest. She is protective of this one, I see. Jasper positioned himself in front of me. Just then I had a vision.

_We walked into the hall and two more of our kind came up and surrounded Bella._

"Let's join the others and perhaps we can leave and talk." I suggested.

They both looked at me in surprise just as I lifted an eyebrow and the two from my vision came in and stood on either side of Bella.

BPOV

The door opened and we all looked to see what the interruption was. First to come in was a short girl, with short black spiky hair. She seemed to have a lot of energy and she had a beautiful smile on her face. After her came a tall blonde with curly hair, he was medium build. The teacher directed them to sit behind Rose and me and as they passed I couldn't help but notice that they both had golden colored eyes just like my family.

I looked over at Rose and she was sitting stiff.

I heard the boy say, "Alice…Alice." He was trying to get her attention.

I barely heard her respond. "I'm fine Jazz." She suddenly gasped and fell silent.

I turned and just in time to see her mouth move but nothing escaped that I could hear. I looked at her and there was something familiar about her.

The bell rang and she sprang out of her seat and offered her hand. "Hi, I'm Alice, this is my boyfriend Jasper."

I took her hand, just as I thought it was cold. "I'm Bella and this is my friend Rose."

I looked at Rose and she was glaring at the two of them, I thought I heard her growl a little. When she growled Jasper put himself in front of his mate. Alice had a glazed over look on her face.

Then she looked at us and said, "Let's join the others and perhaps we can leave and talk."

I looked at her surprised to how she knew there were more. She must have a gift like Edward does. I wonder if her mate has one too.

She raised an eyebrow and then Edward and Emmett were on either side of me. They were very protective and I could see this going badly. There was something about Alice though. I felt that I needed to talk to her.

"What do you want with her?" Edward was addressing Alice.

"Maybe we should go somewhere more private?" She looked at Jasper. "Maybe we could go to our place or yours?"

I looked at Edward who was looking at Emmett and Rose. They talked so quickly and quietly, that I couldn't hear.

They all agreed to go the Cullen's house so we could have Carlisle and Esme there as well. So we were in the Volvo driving there, whilst they follow us in a yellow Porsche.

"Didn't you read their minds? What do they want?" I asked.

"They knew I could read minds, the little one was singing horrible songs in her head and the male was quoting notes he read in a Civil War book." He seemed frustrated that he couldn't get any information.

"How do you know they want something with me?"

"I read Rose's mind. I heard the girl whisper 'It's her' and she was looking at you. So they must want something with you." He answered.

"Do you know them?" I asked.

"Not me." Edward answered for himself.

"We don't either." Emmett spoke for himself and Rose.

Everyone was quiet the rest of the way except to call and warn Carlisle and Esme of our arrival. It seemed like only minutes and we were pulling into the Cullen driveway, Alice and Jasper close behind.

Before I knew it, I was in the house and sitting on the couch. Esme came over and pulled me into her arms. "Bella, it's lovely to see you again dear."

"Well I always love seeing you too, Esme." I hugged her back.

"Hello Bella." Carlisle greeted and then hugged me.

"Hello Carlisle."

He turned to Edward. "So what is this I hear about visitors? Where are they?"

Just as he asked, Emmett and Rose brought them in.

Alice went up to Esme and pulled her into a hug. "Hello, I'm Alice and this is Jasper my husband." I thought she said boyfriend. Oh, but just like Rose and Em they had to say otherwise at school.

Esme smiled at her energy and I couldn't help but smile also. Then Alice moved on to Carlisle and she did the same and hugged him as well.

Jasper simply shook their hands. "It's nice to meet you. Please excuse my wife; she tends to have too much energy." He looked at her and they shared a loving look, I felt I should look away.

Carlisle introduced himself and Esme. Once everyone knew whom everyone was Edward went straight to business. It made me giggle and Esme winked at me, earning me a glare from Edward.

"What do you want with my Bella?" He asked Alice again.

"Oh I didn't know you were together, oh Bella I'm so happy for you." She smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back. I felt that nagging feeling start to go away. That's it, it's Alice she is the one I was supposed to find, but I stayed in Forks and she came to me.

"Thank you," She got that glazed over look and I had to ask. "What gift do you have?"

I felt comfortable around her. I felt like we could be friends.

"I can see the future. I see the outcome of what people decide to do. If they change their minds the future changes." She looked over at Jasper and he nodded. "Jazz can control people's emotions."

Then everyone, including me, went into a laughing fit. Then as quick as I had started laughing, I felt calm. It was weird.

"A few years ago I had a vision of finding you Bella, I didn't know your name or how to find you but I knew I had to. In my vision you were my twin. The easiest way to explain it is that we may not be twins in blood but we have twin souls and that is even more special." She stopped to take a breath and I was looking at her. I knew she was telling the truth.

"What does that mean?" I was asking Alice but it was Carlisle who responded.

"It means that you are meant to be sisters and best friends forever. Without the other you will always feel a little empty." I had discussed the way I felt with Carlisle before. I hadn't expected him to blurt it out now. "Bella I think this may be what that nagging feeling was for you to find someone."

Edward looked at me and I knew he was hurt that I hadn't discussed any of that with him. I could fix that problem later. I needed to know what was happening now.

"Yes I think you might be right. When she came in the classroom there was something familiar about her. Even now I feel comfortable around her and want to be friends with her." I looked at her and smiled. She smiled back and was bouncing on her feet.

We spent the rest of the day talking and getting to know Alice and Jasper. I called Charlie and he agreed to let me stay with Rose. I was so happy to see my family get along with Alice and Jasper. After watching everyone talk and hangout for hours it was like they were always meant to be part of this family.

Carlisle stood up and got all of our attention. "Jasper, Alice throughout the night I have discussed it with all the family and we would like it if you joined our family and moved in here with us."

Alice squealed and jumped up. "We would love to. We own a house not far from here but we can sell it or fix it up as something else." At those words, Esme's eyes lit up.

"It's like they were meant to be here the whole time. I feel that our family is complete." I commented to everyone.

They all looked over and smiled. Edward pulled me in his lap and was kissing my neck. Alice came over and gave me a hug. Edward growled at her.

She laughed. "You're gonna have to learn to share." Then she stuck her tongue at him.

"Little evil pixie." He said.

"I heard that Edward." I smiled at their bantering.

APOV

I was so happy that they had accepted us so easily. After being here all day I felt more at home than I ever had. When they asked us to be part of the Cullen family and move in I was ecstatic. I knew Jazz would want whatever I did and I could tell he got along with them just as well as I did.

I decided to see if I could get some time to get to know Bella. So I made my way back over to where she and Edward were cuddled up.

"Bella, could we go and talk?" I asked her.

"Sure we could use Edward's room." I smiled and was glad that we could do some girl bonding.

I looped my arm in hers. "We are going to be best friends. Let's go Twin." We laughed all the way up stairs.

From that day on she was my best friend, my sister, my twin.


End file.
